The Other Sorcerer
by QueenAllan
Summary: Merlin's secret is revealed and Arthur comes to terms with a secret he's been keeping himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin, could you _please _saddle my horse a little slower, you're working a little too quickly for my tastes," Arthur nagged sarcastically as Merlin finished buckling the saddle onto Arthur's steed. He rolled his eyes at Arthur.

The witch wandered into the forest almost carelessly. Anyone watching would think she was strolling aimlessly through the woods, unaware of her surroundings, but in actuality she knew exaclty where she was going and she was very aware of her surroundings.

"I could, Sire, but I don't want you to be late for your visit, I know how much you're looking forward to spending this day with the council," He replied snarkily. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin and Merlin just smiled back.

The castle was discreet, and well hidden. Most people who found it stumbled upon it completely by chance, but the witch found it with the intent of finding it. She entered the moss covered castle with her head high, the air of royalty about her.

Merlin finished saddling the horse and began to saddle the horse that he usually rode when accompanying Arthur out of Camelot when Arthur stopped him.

"And why should I help you?" The man from the forest asked. He was old, old as the trees in this forest.

"Because if you don't help me, then I'll burn your forest into ash." She responded coldly, a wicked grin on her face. The old man regarded her with a look of stern resignation.

"Very well then. I will kill the young king for you," He said indignantly. The witch turned to leave, her cloak billowing around her. "On the condition, Morgana Pendragon," she turned again, "that you never step foot into my forest again."

"Very well then."

"Actually, I thought you'd rather ride Old Beth today," Arthur said, a wicked grin on his face as he walked his own horse out of the stables. Merlin gaped at him.

"You can't be serious, Arthur," he said, completely dead voiced.

"No, I'm completely serious. I wouldn't want you to be bored on this trip," Arthur said. He left the stables, leaving Merlin eye to eye with Old Beth. The crippled mule.

Merlin ran before he even registered that the scream he heard was a scream.

He was sprinting next to Arthur headed towards the source of the scream, the horse left standing alone in front of the stables.

They turned a corner to see a crowd gathered around the middle. They pushed their way forward, past the citizens of Camelot to find themselves looking at an old man. What had even happened?

Merlin could feel the magic pour off the old man. He was wearing a long, white cloak and carried a cane that appeared to be growing vines with bright red flowers.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, authority rippling through his body, his voice. It never failed to impress Merlin.

"My name is Gwydion," the man said, matching Arthur's authority in his own voice. "And I've come to claim the throne."

The other knights laughed, but Arthur held his ground. He knew that appearances made no difference to a person's strength or danger. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for anything.

"You can either step down now, or die by my hands," Gwydion continued. Maintaining direct eye contact with Arthur.

"I choose death, if you can deliver it," Arthur said, taunting now. There was silence and then there wasn't.

The world was ripped in half.

Merlin was thrown backwards almost clear across the courtyard and he hit the ground hard. The wind knocked out of him. People were screaming all around him and he struggled to his feet, trying to breathe. The air forced it's way in and he gasped, then. He looked around, eyes watery and was confused by what he saw. There was a tree sitting in the middle of the courtyard, where none was before, Gwydion was not in sight.

The roots of the tree were moving. That, Merlin could see and they were pulling people under the ground. Throwing them across the courtyard. The knights were doing their best to stop them, but for each root they cut, another one took it's place. Arthur was standing in a ring of vines. Slicing his way through to the tree. Merlin ran forward.

Merlin muttered a word and his eyes flashed golden. A root became immobile. Holding a struggling victim by the ankle, mid-throw.

"MERLIN!" He turned, cold-blooded at the sound, the blood-curdling scream. Arthur was midair, vines entwining about his entire body. One snaked up his neck and into his mouth. Merlin was too far to help him.

Arthur screamed out Merlin's name. He'd lost his sword when it was pulled out of his hand by the tree's branches. The vines had snapped around his wrists first and pulled him into the air by his torso.

Arthur screamed out Merlin's name as he felt a vine wrap around his throat, not for help, but because he never told Merlin how he felt. Never told him his biggest secrets. And he didn't want to die without Merlin knowing something about Arthur.

"MERLIN!"

_I have no choice_, Merlin thought as he held out his hands. It was bound to happen eventually.

And he hoped Arthur could forgive him.

He hoped Arthur wouldn't kill him.

Merlin's eyes flashed golden as fire shot out of his hands. The flames targeted only the tree. People stopped where they were and watched. Knights stood in shock and lowered their swords.

Only Arthur was still screaming.

"MERLIN!" The fire burned up the trunk of the tree and the vines around Arthur stopped moving, He kept struggling as one by one the vines snapped and Arthur fell to the ground. Merlin ran to his side and pulled the broken vines off of him with magic as he ran up.

"Arthur, are you okay?" He asked his voice shaking with fright. Arthur sat up and looked him in the eye. Merlin felt relief not to see hatred there. He didn't know what it was, but at least Arthur didn't hate him. "I-" What do you say to a close friend when you've been lying to them for four years? "I'm sorry." Merlin whispered, looking at the ground. His eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was surprised, that was for sure, but at the same time he wasn't surprised. This revelation explained exactly why he owed his life so many times over to Merlin. How he'd been able to find that flower when Merlin was poisoned. How he'd survived the bite of the Questing Beast. It definitely explained how Arthur had found him surrounded by knights that Merlin had knocked out when Merlin could barely hold a sword at all. Arthur suddenly wondered who had really defeated the Great Dragon.

It also put Arthur in a bit of a funky predicament. Technically, magic was still illegal, only because Arthur still had not finished the speech he wanted to give when he changed the law and made the announcement to Camelot. So, technically, Merlin had committed a crime. Even though Arthur had forgiven the Druids for their acts against the crown and had asked their forgiveness as well, if he suddenly made magic legal again it would appear to Camelot as though Arthur was favoring his friends.

But that was a cheap price to pay if the other option was upholding the law that would kill his friend. So he'd ordered the guards not to arrest Merlin and called an assembly so that he could officially change the law.

"How're you, Merlin?" Arthur asked when Merlin walked into the dining hall, where Arthur stood waiting.

"Considering I'm not in shackles I'd say I'm excellent, though a bit sore from being thrown clear across the courtyard yesterday." Merlin responded with his usual clever banter.

"So, you've been illegally performing magic since the day you arrived in Camelot then?" Arthur questioned, stepping around the corner of the table. One hand trailing along the edge of the glossy wood. He leaned over the back of a chair. "That's a lot of criminal activity in almost five years, Merlin."

"Shut it, if you were going to have me arrested then I would be in chains by now," Merlin snapped at him playfully, leaning over a chair straight across from him. They smiled at each other for a moment before both simultaneously bursting into laughter. "I'll get to my chores, then. _Somebody _has to keep this castle clean."

"About that, Merlin, I think it's time for a change," Arthur said, suddenly looking very serious, brow wrinkled and everything. He was staring at his hands where his thumbs seemed to have taken on the guise of the most interesting thing in the room. "You're not going to be my servant anymore."

Merlin spluttered out what Arthur could only assume was a "what?" but it was very hard to understand.

"You're new appointment from this point forward is Advisor to the King." Arthur finished, smiling a toothy grin at Merlin, "Congratulations. I hear it's a great honor." Arthur's lungs almost collapsed at the size of the hug that Merlin gave him. His cheeks flushed and he slowly placed his arms around Merlin. Clinging to him firmly. His eyes darted around not sure where to settle before finally closing and Arthur took a deep breath of his new advisor before squeezing tightly and then letting go.

"I've got to go and tell Gaius. I'll be back!" Merlin said as he ran off. Arthur stood there, still blushing. He ignored the quickened heartbeat and the swelling in his chest.

Arthur sat on the edge of the table, his arms crossed. He thought some more about Merlin being able to do magic and of all the good Merlin had done with it. He felt betrayed.

Not by Merlin, but by his father.

"Magic is evil," Uther's voice whispered in Arthur's memories. "It is only evil and must be expelled from the kingdom." Arthur stood and slammed his fists on the table. "Magic killed your mother."

"SHUT UP." He yelled into the air, his hands reaching up to grasp the sides of his head.

"You killed your mother."

Arthur let out a yell as his hands hit the table again, "YOU WERE WRONG," he screamed. There was a flash of gold and the chair across from Arthur flew back and hit the wall behind it. Shattering into dozens of pieces. "You were wrong," he whispered as the first tears hit the table beneath him.

"Arthur is still alive?" Morgana asked from her seat. She held a tray of fruit in her lap and was eating them slowly. "Tell me, how is that anywhere close to our deal?"

"Arthur is still alive," Gwydion said, "but my attack is not over, yet." Morgana's eyes narrowed and the corner of her mouth twitched upward just the slightest. "Give it some time, Morgana, it will not fail."

Morgana smiled as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. "The fruit of your forest is really quite delicious, Gwydion. Amazing what a touch of magic can do, don't you think?"

Gwydion's glare was not unseen by Morgana, "Yes, Morgana," the words fell from his mouth with poison laced in the letters, "incredible."

Gwydion turned to leave the room. A grin playing across his entire face.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a birds nest in the tree now. Arthur hadn't ordered to cut it down yet and so no one had. There willow was bare of all vines, and it's blackened trunk had cracks running vertically down it in a hundred places.

The people had given it a wide berth at first, the first couple days after the attack the courtyard was completely empty except for people coming in and out of the castle. People slowly started to walk through again, but would not go near the tree, then the gap between the crowd and the tree lessened, until it was accepted that there was no longer any magic in the willow and there was no reason to be afraid.

Arthur stood beneath it and looked into the branches at the bird's nest. There was a robin pair sitting in the nest, occasionally ruffling their feathers. _A strange place to pick a home. _Arthur thought, _There is no shelter or camoflauge here. _

Arthur supposed that it was also a smart decision, maybe the birds, like the citizens of Camelot, realized that the tree that was once a danger now was harmless. They'd made their nest there hoping that the predators of the animal kingdom took longer to discover it. _They took hiding in plain sight literally, _Arthur mused.

"Have you made a decision about the tree yet?" Arthur didn't turn, he knew the sound of Merlin's voice better than his own. "There are still some people afraid of it."

"I think I'll leave it for now. I don't think it's a threat any longer. At least not while Gwydion is gone and even if I did cut it down he could summon a new one." Arthur turned to look at Merlin then, "Maybe one day it'll grow into something beautiful."

Merlin stared back at Arthur, searching his eyes for something, he didn't know what. He looked past Arthur to the tree, stepping forward as he did. He places his palm flat against the trunk and whispered three soft words into the air.

Arthur watched as the Robins took flight, and a second later he understood why. He could feel the ground vibrating softly underneath him and wondered what the tree must've felt like to the birds. The ash began to fall away from the trunk to reveal bright, healthy wood underneath and vines started to sprout from the plant.

Merlin backed away, grinning. He felt so light and happy being able to do magic like this in front of Arthur. He turned to the king to see him smiling at him, eyes alight with wonder. Merlin had no idea how much of a welcome change it was for Arthur to see magic doing something good for once.

"Merlin, I have a question for you," Arthur said carefully, turning again towards the now thriving willow. "The word for fire...what is it?"

Merlin considered for a moment before holding out his closed fist. "Fýrléoht." He said aloud and revealed a subtle flame in his palm. It did not burn him, but when Arthur reached out he could feel the heat of the fire burning. Merlin waved his hand around a bit, disturbing the flame, like that of a large candle, before closing his fist and extinguishing it.

Arthur watched in bewilderment. Merlin made it look so simple, so easy. He was changing all the preconceived notions that Arthur had had about magic. Everything that Uther had told him was wrong. Everything he'd thought he'd believed was false. Magic didn't have to be purely destructive. It could be elegant and beautiful like the willow or the flame that Merlin had made.

"No doubt you've talked with the knights. They're all glad that I've decided not to follow my father's old law and execute you," Arthur said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not dead as well," Merlin added, laughing. "It's nice."

"You don't happen to have some sort of time frame that you're working under do you? Because as far as I can see, you're not doing anything anymore." Morgana snapped. Gwydion was caring for some plants that had been trampled by a herd of deer. They were part of a collection of his from other parts of the world. The plants would grow nowhere else in albion.

"How long does it take a tree to grow, Lady Pendragon?" Gwydion asked, "Is it a day or a week? A month or a year? It takes time, milady. Vines do not conquer a ruin by rushing."

Morgana frowned in anger. She breathed deeply through her nose and said, "And a flame can ruin that patience in just a few seconds, Gwydion." She stepped forward, and held out her hand.

"Fýrwylm" She muttered. The wave of fire started towards the patch of plants that Gwydion was caring for, but he spun around too quickly for his age and summoned water from deep within the ground to douse the flames.

"You are still young, Priestess," Gwydion sputtered with fury, "and that is your pitfall."

Morgana turned and left in a rage. Livid with the fact that he'd humiliated her.

Arthur sat in his room, he was nervous and upset.

Nervous because he'd decided to tell Merlin that he had magic.

Upset because he hadn't yet come to terms with the fact that he did have magic.

"You wanted me?" Merlin asked, standing in he doorway. The room was slightly a mess since he'd been promoted. Arthur hadn't found a new manservant yet. Merlin's eyes flashed quickly and things flew back to where they needed to go. Arthur flinched slightly at the unexpected magic. "Sorry, but...I don't know...it feels nice not having to hide it anymore. I'll get better eventually. I just _like _using magic right now."

"It's fine," Arthur said, he took a deep breath. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Merlin stepped further into the room. He was standing next to Arthur now. Arthur lowered his eyes. He'd been practicing since Merlin told him what the word for fire was and he thought he had it pretty well. His fist was clenched tightly and his knuckles were white. Merlin was concerned. "Fýrléoht."

It sounded like a question to Merlin, unsure of what Arthur was getting to he opened his mouth to ask what he wanted to know, but then Arthur opened his fist.

The gleam of fire was holding. It flickered softly and cast faint shadows on the wall. Merlin's blood stilled and he felt a cold chill in his chest.

He looked from Arthur's hand to his face and Arthur looked up, meeting his eyes. The last traces of gold were leaving, and left only a bright, sullen blue.

Merlin thought of all the times he'd watched as people were or were very nearly executed for just being magic or being suspected of magic. He felt bitter and betrayed. He didn't know what to do or how to react, all he knew was that he wanted to yell.

"This is ridiculous," He said sharply, "I actually can't believe you right now." Arthur didn't say anything. He sat there and waited. "Are you actually that big of a prat? You actually stood by and watched your father kill hundreds of innocent people while you yourself were what he hated most?"

"You don't understand, Mer-"

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Merlin yelled, "I understand perfectly what murder is. What hypocrisy is." Arthur deserved that. He believed he did anyways. "How could you just do nothing while this was happening? How could you have let it happen in the first place? Your father loved you, Arthur, you could have made this right."

"_Magic is evil,_"his father's voice echoed in his head, "_It must be expelled from Albion._"

Arthur stood, "Merlin just..." He looked around, tears in his eyes, "Just let me explain."

"_Magic killed your mother._"

Merlin shook his head, backing away. His eyes also filled with tears. "No," He said, "No, I don't want to hear it." He turned and ran from Arthur's room. Leaving Arthur feeling both broken and heartbroken.

"_You killed your mother._"


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin didn't notice it, but he liked being around the willow. The moon was high and filtered lazily through the low hanging vines as Merlin placed a hand against the trunk of the newly restored tree. This tree was created by magic, killed by magic and renewed with magic. It's whole being was magic and Merlin felt drawn to it the same way that he'd been drawn to Kilgharrah those first few days in Camelot.

It was reaching out to him as well and Merlin didn't fully understand it yet. He sighed and sat against the tree with his head in his hands. He'd been so scared for almost five years about what would happen when he finally told Arthur, or so scared that he would never tell Arthur and it had been such a relief that he'd been welcomed with open arms. He was still alive and without chains.

He didn't know whether or not to feel guilty about how he'd treated Arthur in return. Arthur had been hiding his gift for much longer than Merlin had. He'd been keeping it a secret from more people. Merlin wondered if he was the first person that Arthur had told about his magic.

That made him feel guilty and now he didn't even know where he stood with Arthur anymore. It was so confusing that Merlin wished he knew of a spell to cure headaches and stomach butterflies.

There was a rustle in the vines and Merlin jumped. He looked around, but saw no one, though the vines were moving as though disturbed by someone pulling them apart. Merlin peeked out and was once more face to face with nobody. No shadows moved towards the castle or away and Merlin shrugged. Must've been the wind, he decided.

He began walking towards home, trying not to think of what he would do with Arthur when the time came. He still felt betrayed, but now saw his reaction as an overreaction. There had to be more to the story that Merlin just didn't understand.

And couldn't he relate to Arthur's secret?

Gwydion sat on his throne, his eyes glowing golden as he toyed with the miniature willow growing in the center of the room. Making it's vines thrash violently about. He'd already tried this strategy and it had very nearly succeeded, but the problem was that it hadn't.

He couldn't think of what he wanted to try next. His fingers wiggled and the vines began spinning rapidly, creating large billows of wind and stirring dust up before becoming entangled. The eyes stopped glowing momentarily before the became golden once more and the vines detangled themselves and falling limp.

A mouse scurried across the floor and paused to sniff the air when it saw the miniature tree. It continued to run across the room and got close to the tree. Gwydion's eyes blazed and the vines lashed out towards the mouse.

The rodent nimbly avoided the vines and continued to make progress causing Gwydion to curse into the air. It passed to the other side of the tree and looked to be in the clear before a root shot from the ground, ensnaring the mouse in it's grasp and quickly pulling it into the earth with a sickening crunch and a splash of dark red.

Gwydion smiled.

When Merlin got home he heard nothing, saw nothing. It was late and he expected Gaius to be asleep, but he didn't see him on his bed.

He thought nothing of it at first because he was tired and was busy stressing about other things. So he figured Gaius was out collecting a rare flower that could only be found at an ungodly time of the night when not even bats were awake and walked into his room.

Where Arthur was waiting.

"Oh." He said, that explained where Gaius was. _Somewhere else. _

"Hi," Arthur responded. His voice quiet, and cracked. Merlin ached, hearing Arthur's voice broken like that. He'd been crying and it was his fault. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And I'll understand if you want to stop working for me."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Just because you're a bigger prat than I had thought doesn't mean I'll give up a well paying job."

"But you're not getting paid," Arthur said, scrunching his forehead.

"Oh, well then maybe I will leave," Merlin sat on the other side of the bed, kicking off his boots. "I've said it before there are other royal prats out there."

"You have?"

"Maybe you were knocked out for that bit," Merlin said remembering trying to heal Arthur just outside of the Crystal Cave and feeling lost when it didn't work. Feeling as though part of him were dying with Arthur. "It's okay, I'm sorry for...overreacting like I did."

Arthur snorted, "You weren't overreacting, I'd do the same thing if I were-"

"I should've been the most able to relate to you though. I'd been living the same way for only five years. You've been keeping it secret for most of your life?"

"Most of it, yeah. But it got easier over time," Arthur said sullenly, without life, "Especially after I learned how to fight." Merlin wondered how much easier his life would've been the last five years had he known how to fight. Probably not very much seeing as how most of the people he saved Arthur from were magicians or magical beasts.

"Did...Uther know?" Merlin asked, curious. Arthur sighed and laid down on Merlin's bed. Merlin couldn't help but notice that he took up much more of it than he did.

"I'm the reason my father banished magic," Arthur said blandly.

"I thought that was because someone killed your mother?" Merlin asked, confused now. He knew the story that Gaius had told him about Ygraine. How Uther used magic to conceive Arthur and that to create a life you must sacrifice a life and so Uther unknowingly sacrificed the love of his life.

"Yeah...it was me. I was only a few years old and I was angry for a stupid reason. I yelled at my mother and it just..." Arthur sighed, his hand clutching and releasing the fabric of his pants nervously. His eyes were misty and there were tears falling slowly down his cheeks. "It, uh, it came out of me. Fire did." The memory was vivid in Arthur's mind, something that wouldn't fade even a bit into the background no matter how much he'd want it to. "I remember the whole room burning and...and my mother pushed me away. The guards pulled me out, but the room collapsed. The fire was too strong." He was crying now, but his voice was deadpanned. Not wavering or cracking or showing any signs of the tears that were streaming down the sides of his face. "My father was furious with me, he called me dangerous and wild. Told me that magic was evil. That if I used magic that I was evil."

Merlin watched, amazed and enchanted. Arthur was so much stronger than he'd thought. So much braver. He thought that Uther had been tough on Arthur before, but now Merlin could see just how tense their relationship had really been. "I'm so sorry, Arthur," Merlin whispered. He didn't know what to do, exactly, and there was a moment where the air seemed thick. The space grew awkward. He wanted to touch Arthur in some way, to console him, but he didn't know if that was appropriate seeing how the King of Camelot was laying in his bed at the moment. He decided that patting his arm would be alright and did so.

Arthur's eye's glanced at Merlin's hand and then at Merlin. Their eyes connected and the air grew thick again, this time with tension. Their hearts skipped the same beat. Merlin's eyes flashed and a pot hit a wall in the other room. Arthur smiled and sat up.

"What was that?" He asked, coy. Their fingers were touching now and Merlin was distinctly aware of the contact, and their current proximity. How close they were.

They were unbearably close.

Too close.

Merlin wondered about the appropriateness of being in the same bed as the King of Camelot and being close enough to feel his breath on his mouth.

When did his mouth get that close anyways?

Way too close. Merlin was silently freaking out in his head at this point. Tonight had been so confusing with Arthur showing him his magic and then Merlin running away. He hadn't even expected anything like this. It was just too many feelings all in one short day and Merlin wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. What was truth and what was reality.

Merlin didn't even know that they had kissed until Arthur pulled away and then it seemed silly that he didn't notice the kiss while it was happening because he remembered it perfectly. The feel of Arthur's lips, the taste of his breath. He remembered the roughness of Arthur's skin around his mouth.

"You know...I could teach you how to control your magic," Merlin said, out of breath because he hadn't realized he'd been holding it for so long.

"Could you?" Arthur replied, his smile reaching from ear to ear.

He leaned in for a second kiss.

Yes. He definitely could.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin actually didn't know if their relationship was supposed to be a secret or if the King could actually do whatever he wanted when it came to matters like this. Merlin had never heard of two Kings, and immediately blushed as he thought of marrying Arthur, but there was one thing that he knew for sure.

There must be an heir to the throne.

The only other person who had any legitimate claim to the throne was Morgana and Merlin would rather see a pig on the throne.

Merlin was trying on his new uniform, which Arthur had the court tailor make for his new role as Advisor. The coat was thick and long, with diamond shaped pleats. It was a dark red and had a lace going down the front. The coat hung down past his waist and cut off a few inches above his knees. There was a belt that tied just above his hips and Merlin thought to himself that he'd never looked nicer.

It was the nicest thing that Merlin owned and his fingers ran across the soft fabric, still in wonder at his new post and new relationship with Arthur. Grateful for the thousandth time that he had not been cast out or executed.

"Do you like it?" Merlin turned to see Gwen standing there. She was holding a basket with sheets and clothes in it. "I told the tailor that you were fond of your red neck tie." She said smiling as she set her basket down.

"It's excellent," Merlin said turning towards the mirror. "Gwen, can I ask you something?" She nodded as she picked and pulled at the coat. "Why do you think Arthur-"

"You can't seriously be asking that, Merlin," Gwen said, smiling up at him as she circled him.

"Asking what, you didn't even let me finish."

"You're his best friend, Merlin, of course he wasn't going to kill you," Gwen said, she pulled the waist in a little and stuck a pin in. "Sometimes, Merlin, you can be very clever, but sometimes you're thicker than Arthur. This would look much better without sleeves, you look like you're wearing a winter coat."

Merlin laughed, "I don't think that Arthur's going to be too worried about how hot I am during council meetings," He began to unlace the coat, which took an agonizingly long time, and Gwen watched his fingers working patiently, "Are you okay, Gwen?" He asked, feeling a little uncomfortable having her staring at his hands like that.

"It's just," She started, "You could've told me, Merlin. You could've confided in me, about the whole magic thing. It's not like I'd care," She said. Merlin stopped, his grin being replaced by a frown.

"I couldn't, though. I couldn't tell anyone. The options were keep it a secret and be able to protect the people I love or to tell you and put the weight of keeping my secret on your shoulders. What if I had told you and Gwydion attacked while Uther was alive? You would be killed for associating with me. I couldn't risk that."

Gwen sighed, "but Uther is dead, you could've told me after he died, couldn't you? I just feel like it was staring me right in the face and I knew there was something strange about you, Merlin, something just missing from you and now that I know," She was pacing now, "I feel so stupid because it just makes so much sense now. Everything that had been confusing me for so long just clicked and you couldn't even tell me what it was."

"How was I supposed to know that Arthur was going to have ma-" Merlin didn't know who else knew about Arthur's magic and he almost told the whole city, well, Gwen, but there were other people in the vicinity, "Managed to get over having both of his parents killed by magic so quickly?"

Gwen shrugged, "I don't know, Merlin, but I still think you should've told me," She sung the last words and raised her eyebrows at him. Merlin smiled and took off his coat, revealing his normal gear underneath.

What a difference.

Arthur was training with Gwaine outside on the field. He liked to spend more time with Gwaine than not some days to make sure that he wasn't going in debt with the taverns in Camelot from all the time Gwaine liked to spend there.

They were currently sparring using dull swords and minimal armor.

"So you never suspected anything at all in the last five years, Arthur? You expect me to believe that?" Gwaine asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Arthur lowered his sword, "I dunno, I mean, I always knew there was something about Merlin, but I figured it was his uh-"

"Charm." Gwaine said, striking out towards Arthur who easily parried the blow. They fought for a few moments before Arthur disarmed Gwaine and holding the tip of his sword at Gwaine's throat.

"Sure, let's call it 'charm," Arthur withdrew his sword. "But I've been trying to figure him out for years and now suddenly I feel like I finally know him." Gwaine stood there, hunched over and out of breath, he looked at Arthur with a look on his face like Arthur was talking in a different language.

"You sound like a woman in love," Gwain laughed. Arthur pushed him over with his foot.

Arthur set the practice sword back with the others for the servants to clean up later and headed back towards the castle, leaving Gwaine on the ground ready to fall asleep.

Merlin was waiting in his room when Arthur walked in. Arthur stopped and smiled at him from the doorway and Merlin stood and faced him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Arthur stepped into the room slowly, keeping his eyes on Merlin who held his gaze for a few moments before looking around the room.

"So, I don't know where to start exactly, but I guess I could just teach you the uh...basics? I think," Merlin started, playing with his hands, he was nervous about this because he'd never taught anyone anything before. And when it came to magic he was never taught, he just knew a lot of it already. Arthur took off his boots an intense gaze fixed upon Merlin. "So do you know any kind of magic? Like spells or potions, well obviously you don't know any spells or potions because you never go the chance to learn."

"Mhm," was all Arthur said in response taking off his socks and then his belt, never taking his eyes of Merlin. Merlin was not sure what Arthur was doing exactly, but whatever he was doing was distracting and watching Arthur undress like this was making his cock twitch, which was not what Merlin had come here for.

"And then um...I guess we can figure out where to go from there?" Merlin asked, his pitch going up and his voice getting quieter.

"Uhuh," Arthur replied, his arms crossed and he pulled his shirt over his head as he came to stand right in front of Merlin. He didn't stop walking, but continued forward, arms wrapping around the skinnier man's body as their lips mashed together.

Arthur's hands quickly pulled Merlin's shirt over his head and their chests rubbed against the other's, Arthur's still slick with fresh sweat and Merlin's smooth and hairless. Merlin was freaking out in his head, unsure of what to do or where to go. Arthur did seem to know what to do however because Merlin was pushed backwards onto the bed.

Merlin slid himself further onto the bed while Arthur climbed over him, leaning down and kissing at Merlin's throat, dragging his lips across the collar bone that had been teasing him for years. He leaned against Merlin, pushing his hips into Merlin's as he sucked on his neck. A quiet moan escaped Merlin's lips as their cocks pressed together inside their pants.

One of Arthur's hands reached down and pulled his pants below his waist, exposing his hard dick. Arthur used the other hand to guide Merlin's to his cock. Merlin gasped when he touched it for the first time. Arthur moved from Merlin's neck back to his lips and thrust forward into Merlin's hand who started pumping his fist.

This time, Arthur moaned and Merlin grew more confident, squeezing and pulling, twisting his hand, rubbing his finger over the head of his cock. Arthur pulled his pants the rest of the way off and started to pull down Merlin's, who lifted his hips to let Arthur get them off easier. Once rid of his pants the king pushed his hips into Merlin's again and both of them moaned together as their cocks pushed into each other.

Arthur flipped them over so that Merlin was straddling him now and Merlin leaned down, kissing Arthur fiercly and thrusting his hips into Arthur's, moaning in ecstasy.

Arthur's hands held Merlin's ass, kneading his cheeks. He brought one hand to his mouth and sucked on it quickly, coating it in saliva before reaching down searching for Merlin's hole teasing it and then pushing in to the first knuckle. Merlin reached a hand down and began stroking him and Arthur at the same time, holding their dicks together in one hand.

Arthur continued to stretch Merlin pushing in the first finger and then adding a second and a third. For Merlin it stung a little, but was quickly replaced by shockwaves of pleasure that rippled from within his body. Arthur flipped them again and climbed off the bed. He went and grabbed the jar of oil usually reserved for wrestling and coated his hand in it. He pulled on his dick, coating it in the grease as he walked back to Merlin.

Arthur stared at his swollen lips and the dark red marks on his neck down to the throbbing cock and almost came just watching him. He climbed onto the bed and threw Merlin's knees over his shoulders, rubbing his hand on Merlin's asshole and lubricating the entrance. He leaned in and kissed Merlin as his cockhead pushed against the hole and slowly entered. Merlin let out a loud cry and Arthur stopped.

Merlin's face was white and he was breathing deeply, "Are you okay?" Arthur asked, concerned. Merlin nodded, lips pushed together. His hands found Arthur's hips and pulled him in deeper. He let out another loud cry. Arthur waited a few minutes, but understood the message. Don't stop.

It wasn't the most painful thing that Merlin had ever experienced, but it still hurt like hell. Arthur slowly rocked back and forth and each time the pain ebbed away. After about ten minutes of this slow rocking Arthur picked up the pace and Merlin thought he could feel something beneath the pain.

Arthur let out a long, loud moan, and pushed his lips against Merlin's tangling their tongues together as he thrust into the warlock. His cock was ready to burst, but he didn't want to because then that would mean the sex was over. Merlin began to let out a short moan in time with Arthur's thrusts. Each time Arthur pushed in all the way Merlin would let out a deep, quick moan. Arthur couldn't contain himself and slowed his pace thrusting once, harder than the rest all the way and let himself come inside Merlin.

Arthur's cock spasmed, making Merlin dizzy with the waved of pleasure it created. Arthur pulled out, sticky and kissed Merlin. He moved from his mouth to his neck and then down his chest and stomach. Arthur took Merlin's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head and pushing down as far as he could go.

Merlin tangled his fingers in Arthur's hair and grunted as he came in Arthur's mouth, who took it all before spitting it onto the ground. Arthur crawled up next to Merlin and pulled him into his arms. They shared a quick kiss before Arthur pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep.

Hours later when they were both awake Merlin talked to Arthur about magic. About what he knew and how he was still learning some of the rules of magic. He told him about the druids and their name for him, Emrys. The legends that apparently described his coming and of a time of peace that he created and the great nation that he would help Arthur create.

Arthur pulled his shirt over his head and Merlin was sad to see the torso beneath it go.

"So show me something," Arthur said then, "Teach me, oh wise Master." Merlin smiled at him, pulling on his own shirt. He stood then and took a few steps away.

"So you already know fýrléoht, which creates fire," Merlin started, "but that's not the only way to create fire." Merlin held his hand out towards Arthur and said, "Fýrgnást." There was a flash and a loud _crack _in the air between them and Arthur jumped back a few steps, his hand instantly reaching for where his sword wasn't currently at. "Fýrgnást it create a spark a- a short blast. Fýrléoht means a gleam of fire, it's subtler, softer."

"So...the words are different?" Arthur asked, feeling confused. Fire meant fire. That was all there was to it.

"There are dozens of words for what you want to do and you have to be specific, but if you're specific enough than you can do pretty much everything." Merlin started again, "Fýrgebræc, fýrwylm, heaðufýr, they all mean fire."

Arthur thought about it for a moment, he tapped the table and whispered, "Fýrwylm, under his breath," Merlin heard the whisper and saw Arthur's eyes flash so he wasn't surprised when the wave of flame moved from where Arthur was towards him.

"Ow, ácwence!" Merlin called out, the flames vanished, leaving the floor blackened between him and Arthur. Arthur had backed up against the wall and was looking at Merlin's hand that had been held out towards the fire when Merlin had countered.

It was cherry red and shiny, and Merlin was clenching his wrist with his other hand, taking deep breaths through his teeth.

Arthur flashed back to when his mother was alive and remembered the fire then. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Magic is evil," Uther's voice echoed.

"It's evil," Arthur said and Merlin looked at him.

"No, Arthur, it's not-" Merlin tried to say, but Arthur shook his head.

"Mine is, it can only be used to hurt," Arthur sunk to the floor. He couldn't look away from Merlin's hand.

"Arthur-"

"Just...leave me for awhile." Merlin stood there, watching Arthur for a moment, his eyes were distant and sad, he could see the immense guilt lying there. "I'll be okay in awhile," Arthur muttered.

Merlin left to find Gaius, deciding that he would need to do so soon anyways to help his hand. He would talk to Arthur when he was feeling a little better.

"Magic is evil."


	6. Chapter 6

No one saw Arthur for days, he missed council meetings and skipped training sessions with the knights. Merlin worried, but didn't have anyone he could talk to about it. Their relationship was still secret to the kingdom and no one knew that Arthur possessed magic.

After a week, Merlin finally decided to confront Arthur and went to his room. The guards outside told him that no one was to enter, King's orders. It wasn't hard to knock them out with a quick spell. Merlin pushed open the doors and found Arthur's room a disaster. There were scorch marks covering most of the floor and walls and the furnishing was charred. The one remaining piece of furniture that was pretty much untouched was his bed, but even that had it's share of burn holes in the sheets.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, worried. No one answered him and Merlin took a couple more steps into the room. The doors slammed themselves shut and Arthur came from around the corner, eyes red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," he said, his face contorted with pain as he started crying. He walked into Merlin, pulling him close and Merlin folded his arms around Arthur.

"Sh," Merlin whispered, "It's alright. It's alright, I forgive you," Merlin held Arthur there for awhile, holding him close and kissing his face occasionally. Until Arthur's sobs calmed themselves. "I want to show you something, Arthur," Merlin said. He pulled away from Arthur, letting his hands slide down his arms and into his hands until they fell apart. "Magic isn't evil on it's own.

"It is how you use it," Merlin said. He pointed at a book that had been spared from the wreckage and made it float into the air. "That makes it good," he pointed at Arthur's armor, the pieces floating individually through the room, "Or evil."

Merlin levitated as many things as he could find, having them whirl and fly in different directions, moving them like a stream throughout the room. It was purely for fun and to show Arthur how he controlled his magic. A pillow landed in front of Arthur on the ground and Arthur looked from it to Merlin who was facing him now. "Go on," Merlin said, gesturing forward with his hands.

Arthur stared at Merlin's eyes which were holding their golden color, the light in them swirling and moving brightly. It was beautiful and inspiring, but Arthur was nervous and scared. The only time he'd been able to do magic without hurting someone or something was when he showed-

That was it though, wasn't it? Merlin had told him that he had to be specific. Arthur remembered mentally scoffing at the idea that there were dozens of words for fire and he didn't have control over his magic yet.

So maybe magic wasn't evil after all.

Arthur pointed at the pillow and it floated half and inch off the ground before he dropped his hand and turned away, he couldn't use magic. He was afraid of it, afraid of how little control he had.

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin begged, "Just try. I know you can do this, please," Arthur took a deep breath and turned back towards the pillow. It sat on the ground and leered back at him, taunting him for being afraid of a bag of feathers. "I know you can do this, Arthur."

So he tried again. Arthur pointed at the pillow and made it float into the air in front of him. He kept pointing at it until it was at eye level, then he dropped his hand. Arthur smiled because he was doing it. The pillow was floating and no one was getting hurt.

He experimented with moving it around, having it float back and forth with just his eyes telling it where to go. Arthur got more brave as he had it follow a boot that Merlin was controlling around the room and eventually had it moving on it's own without direction from his eyes. Arthur pointed at a piece of broken chair and slowly lifted it to eye level the same way before sending it off after the pillow.

He laughed and Merlin laughed. They stood together alternating between watching Arthur's possessions fly throughout his room and staring at each other. Together they reveled in the beauty that was magic and Arthur's discovery that he could perform magic without hurting someone.

Arthur felt elated, not only because he wasn't afraid of himself anymore, but because Merlin had been there and Merlin had been the one to help him. He didn't know if he could contain the feelings in his chest at the moment and was torn between breaking down and screaming with joy.

And Merlin was smiling at him and it made the feelings in his chest move downward in towards his hips.

For once, everything was good.


End file.
